


Death

by CurrentlyScowling



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Creepy, Entertainment, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyScowling/pseuds/CurrentlyScowling
Summary: Death is..something you never think about, until it's your turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ let me know what you think in the comments

He scowled as he grabbed his bike and chain, ready to head to school at around..  
He flipped over his wrist and glanced at his watch. “6:20am”  
He thought more to himself. “It should be illegal to be up this damn early.”  
As he pulled his bike downstairs, he tugged up the hood of his jacket cursing silently at the hard rain falling. He was surely going to get wet on the way to school. He slowly swung his leg over his teal bike, pushing with one foot, gaining his balance and finally starting the 4 mile journey to school.  
Something felt different today. He wasn't really too sure if it were a good ‘different’ or not. But something was making him feel nervous. His stomach clenched and unclenched, as if he were doing sit ups. He felt almost like he were free falling, and his stomach was shifting up, giving that knowing feeling of your stomach churning. Furrowing his brows further as he pedaled, he found himself admiring the way the rain hit the leaves and splashed into an array of clear mist.  
“Is that how we leave this world? Falling until we eventually hit the end of the road?” It was depressing, only in a certain perspective. They say that life is valuable because we don't live forever. But what if he wanted to live forever? Then what? Death feels like a slap in the face when he thought about it. Sure, it happens to everyone, but he didn’t like running a timed race. “What the hell do I have to offer before my time is up? Is it gonna be worthwhile?” He quietly nibbled his upper lip in discomfort. what did he even want? What did he desire the most? What did his heart desire? These are all questions that seemed too out of reach for him. He wasn’t sure. He was already wasting time. “Why can't i just live forever? Never age a day, never get old. That’d be the life. No pun intended.” He smirked at the thought.  
He glanced around as he pedaled into the main roads, finding it somewhat odd it wasnt buzzing with the usual traffic like usual. Especially on a Tuesday morning. As he reached his foot down, stopping the bike at a stop light, he took the time to admire the dark clouds and reflecting roads beside his feet.  
“What the hell?’ he whispered, eyes slowly widening in horror, Right across the street, on the other side, beneath the pouring rain, there was a black figure. Staring right at him. He slowly squinted his eyes, a million thoughts racing through his head. “Maybe the rain is messing with my eyes, but that doesn't seem normal. Not at all. Hollow eyes, flat facial features, that’s not right. Right..?” Screw this. He didn’t need to go to school today. He shifted his bike the opposite direction, from where he came from, Glancing at the figure on the other side of the street. “Alright, the light’s still red, and i have a bike, i'll just go through one of the smaller streets and i'll be home in no time.”


End file.
